<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What truly breaks a monster by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895890">What truly breaks a monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of spoilers I think, After story 4, Angst, Gen, Open Ending, no romantic relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fake Angel. </p><p>A Selfish Monster.</p><p>Only one can stand on the radiant stage whilst they other, will disappear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten &amp; Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What truly breaks a monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In front of the zero arena where the railings were, Riku could tell that the two standing there were none other than Kujo Tenn and Kujo Takamasa.</p><p>Supposedly, Riku wanted to go to zero arena to get some kind of inspiration of being a top star idol but when he noticed Tenn and his adoptive father at zero arena, he’d rather go to zero arena another time.</p><p>When he was about to turn around and quietly tiptoe away so that they wouldn’t notice him, for some reason, Takamasa turned his head to face Riku like he’d already felt another person’s presence.</p><p>“Ah, the one and only Nanase Riku. Center of IDOLiSH7.” He says, turning his full body around and earning Tenn’s attention towards him and then Riku. “What a pleasant surprise to see you here, did you come here to see zero arena too?”</p><p>“Y-yes, I thought that I could get some inspiration if I take a short walk around zero arena.” Riku fumbles with his words, a slight difficulty when talking to Kujo Takamasa. The man took Tenn.</p><p>“I see. Zero arena does give a lot of idols inspiration and hope.”</p><p>Now that Riku had no choice but to walk down the stairs and actually walk around zero area unless he wanted Takamasa or Tenn to detect the small fear Riku had, he planned to walk around the opposite way of where Tenn and Takamasa were.</p><p>Just when he thought everything was clear however, Takamasa spoke up, making Riku abruptly stop.</p><p>“If you don’t mind Nanase Riku, I would like to talk with you for a bit. It’s like fate has given me this opportunity to talk with you so I wouldn’t want to waste it. Tenn would you mind waiting in the car?”</p><p>Tenn expresses a disapproval look at Takamasa, his voice sounding far from stern. “With all due respect Kujo-san, I don’t see any problems regarding me staying here.”</p><p>Takamasa's face remained blank, “Is that so? Alright then. You’ve been starting to act rebellious haven’t you, Tenn?”</p><p>It was uncommon for Tenn to object to anything that Takamasa says and yet, he would be lying if he’d said that he’d hadn’t opposed Takamasa before. Tenn bit his lips knowing that fact and stayed quiet.</p><p>Once Riku was at the bottom of the stare and stood directly in front of Takamase he nervously asked, “So… what do you want to talk to me about?”</p><p>Taking a closer inspection of Riku, Takamasa gives a smirk. “You really do look like a monster up close, you almost resemble Zero too. Even though you’re a monster with a selfish heart, do me, Tenn and everyone a favour Nanase Riku. Quit being an idol before it’s too late.”</p><p>“W-what?” Taken aback by the sudden change in tone, Riku didn’t know if he should be offended or question why would he say that.</p><p>“Haven’t you realised? You love your older brother, you probably called him an angel countless times. It’s true, Tenn is spectacular. And an angel who will, without a doubt, surpass Zero.” Takamasa’s smirk soon faded into a neutral expression, “However, he’s not able to spread his wings until you’re gone, he’s not able to spread ecstasy to everyone if you’re in the way.”</p><p>At this point, Tenn felt like he needed to say something.</p><p>“Kujo-san, tha-- ”</p><p>“Why?” Because of how quiet Tenn’s voice actually was, he was immediately cut off by Riku who had his head lowered down.</p><p>“Why are you telling me to quit being an idol?!” He screams out, raw and broken. “Was you the one to make Tenn-nii tell me to quit being an idol as well?! Just what am I doing wrong? I know trying my best isn’t good enough and that I’m not a natural or a professional like Tenn-nii but still, I want to stand on stage. I want to be with IDOLiSH7, and to make our fans happy.”</p><p>Glaring up at Takamasa, tears threatened to spill from Riku’s eyes in frustration. Whereas, Takamasa couldn’t care less and stared back at Riku as if he was inferior.</p><p>“You can’t control your emotions. Continuing being an idol will slowly make your fans suffer, your raw emotions will reflect onto your fans. You don’t prioritise your fans like Tenn who will do anything for his fans, and his fans believe in him for that. Tenn is selfless, even to you.”</p><p>Riku’s frustrated face instantly dissipated. Takamasa is right. Tenn left for his sake regardless of how he knew he would hate him for that. At this moment, Riku knows he’s not controlling his emotions, giving pure evidence to Takamasa’s point.</p><p>“Kujo-san, that’s enough.” Tenn said, his voice beginning to become more stern. “There’s no point comparing each other, we’re all different and I can see that Riku values his fans just as much as me.”</p><p>Takamasa merely acknowledges Tenn, “My point still stands Tenn. He’s going to be in the way for you. Once he leaves the stage because he’s not happy being on stage or singing, everyone will be filled with absolute despair and the cycle of the legendary Zero will carry on.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything. If Riku leaves now, his fans will be just as sad as when he does want to leave the idol industry. Riku may still have some faults but he’s worthy to be an idol that I can respect.”</p><p>“He’s in the way, there’s no benefits if you respect him. You’ll be too late if Nanase Riku carries on being an idol, your fans will slowly fall mindlessly for Riku. If he were to leave now, your wings will be able to spread far enough to reach the hearts of people who are in despair and give everyone a sense of happiness back. No one will ever remember Zero nor Nanase Riku and IDOLiSH7, IDOLiSH7 would be able to flourish without a monster being their center or a member.”</p><p>As if his heart beat stopped, Riku’s eyes widened. He felt his whole body starting to sweat, his head and heart throbbing at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>‘Will everyone be happy once I’m gone?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Even when I’m gone, Tenn-nii will make them happy. IDOLiSH7 will become the best idol group without me.’</p><p> </p><p>‘If that’s the case, then it’s alright.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tenn curled his hands into a fist, he wasn’t planning to hit his adoptive father but he almost felt like he would with the adrenaline that’s bubbling up. Opening his mouth to speak up, Tenn felt one of his fists loosen before being replaced with a warm hand intertwining with his.</p><p>It was Riku’s hand. They felt so delicate and frail compared to Tenn’s hand. He turned his head to Riku and saw a heartfelt smile on his face.</p><p>“Make both of our wishes come true okay, Tenn-nii.”</p><p>Tenn didn’t know what Riku meant by that, he didn’t even know what Riku’s wish was. When he was about to ask what he could’ve meant, a loud firm voice echoed around zero arena.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry for eavesdropping like this, but I just couldn’t stand where I was and hear you bad mouthing Riku like that.” Standing where Riku used to stand on top of the stairs, Ryo looked down at them, specifically Takamasa. “If you’re telling me that sweet little Riku is a selfish monster, then Tenn is nothing more than a fake modern-day angel.”</p><p>Takamasa raised his brow, wondering how someone would have the nerve to say that. “I’ve trained Tenn to be the best in preparation for when he becomes the top idol of the century.”</p><p>Ryo merely rolled his eyes. “Yes yes, I know you’re obsessed over that kind of stuff, get over it already. I’ve already gotten over my depressing phase and now, I absolutely adore my idol group Zool and of course Riku. I realised that not all idols are fake with their fake smiles but Tenn is the embodiment of a fake idol created by Mr Kujo Takamasa. Also, you saying Riku is selfish is an overstatement and I will square up and fight you.”</p><p>“Oh? How so?”</p><p>“Riku is a normal and honest idol, everyone likes idols who are honest because it makes them feel closer to their favourite idol knowing that the Nanase Riku on stage is the same Nanase Riku anywhere else. It’s normal and humane to be a little selfish at first and develop as time goes on, there is no idol that wants to be an idol because they want their fans to be happy.”</p><p>Ryo begins to walk down the stairs all the while carrying on with his point, “Although Tenn wants to make his fan really happy because he’s practically not normal or human or special thus making him selfless and an ‘angel’, he’s a liar and an idol who’s fake. At first, his fans wouldn’t mind it but sooner or later half of them will realise how distant they are to their favourite idol, not knowing the true Kujo Tenn but the Kujo Tenn that everyone depicts him to be.”</p><p>“It’s an idol’s job to make their fans happy and give them what they want.”</p><p>“Oh please, if that’s the case then there's no point in the idol industry. Obtaining their desires and happiness through lies, it makes idols sound like they’re actual clowns.”</p><p>Before Takamasa was about to argue back about, he and Ryo were silent when they heard Tenn’s voice.</p><p>“It’s true… now that Tsukumo-san mentions it, I can understand his point. All my fans believe in me, not because of my selflessness but my honest feelings. And yet, it doesn’t seem like I believe in them, that they’ll be my fans regardless of how professional I am.”</p><p>Tenn couldn’t believe that he, of all people, didn't understand something so simple. He might’ve complicated human feelings or that human feeling has always been complicated for everyone. The times when he and Gaku fought, Gaku was the one to sincerely believe in his fans and both rely on each other equally.</p><p>Seeing the realisation on Tenn’s face, Ryo couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Sometimes being the good guy is fun, and a bonus point for supporting Riku.</p><p>“That’s right, if your fans know that you’re truly happy and determined with something and be true to yourself, they’re happy as well and will forever support you without a doubt. You expect them to want you to be professional all the time like they’re your judge for an audition but frankly, a lot of your fans really want to know small simple things from you because those simple things are the true Kujo Tenn who forgotten that his first and true fans are his family and his little brother Riku.”</p><p>‘That’s right!’ Tenn had realised he’d completely forgotten that Riku was with him as he was so quiet and didn’t say a word since Ryo came, what he also didn’t realise until now was the emptiness of his left hand where a person’s was supposed to be.</p><p>“Hey Riku, do you want to--- ”</p><p>Besides Tenn where there was supposed to be another person standing next him, stood no one. The said person was nowhere to be seen, and nowhere to be found in the next few passing months.</p><p>Riku had disappeared.</p><p>Without a trace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, I was about to have Iori instead Ryo but then again this is more in the darker depths of idol industry. By all means, I still love Tenn and Riku. I like how complicated their characters are and the development and after reading the main story and other stuff about the whole monster thing, I thought why not write about it and here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>